Medical probes are known that incorporate a force or pressure measurement system. Such measurements may be used during the course of a medical procedure to provide information as to the progress of the procedure. During an ablation procedure, for example, it may be advantageous to know the force applied to tissue being ablated.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.